Slaves For A Week
by arKlight.RevIsion
Summary: My Sequel to "Who Ever Said That Sleepovers Were Boring?". Bast, Atalanta, and Drea lost, and now Thalia, Zia, and Iris have some new slaves. What will happen? Hilarity ensues, break-ups are started, and Zia gets even with Atalanta. Oh no! This is going to be one very hectic week. Chapter two is up! This is probably a SYOI story, so start submitting ideas, people!
1. We Get Some Slaves

**Most of you requested for the sequel, so here it is! This is only the pilot chapter guys, so send me ideas on what you want them to do! Seriously, I'm running out of ideas...  
**

**T  
H  
A  
L  
I  
A**

Waking up this morning was a nightmare.

I was expecting to be waking up in the Artemis cabin, and seeing the log cabin design inside, smelling the fresh air that always seemed to breeze in through the windows, or having the outdoor feeling within the place.

But _no_. I had to wake up to the big statue of Zeus, staring down at me. So okay, I may have begged for Annabeth and dad to remodel my entire cabin, but Zeus had just one condition: that his statue is left alone. So now, I had to wake up everyday, only to see his doomsday bolt and his eyes glowering down on me. _Eat Voltage!_

But the worst part of all was that I missed Anubis. That sleepover at Brooklyn house had been the best night of my entire existence, but Atalanta just had to ruin it.

Gods, I hate Atalanta. I finally found someone I could be with since Luke broke my heart, and she _just had _to ruin it. I made a mental note to shock her the next time I see her.

This was the day the losers officially become our slaves. So Bast, Drea, and Atalanta will be serving me, Iris, and Zia. For an entire week! At least that would help me out a little. Maybe Zia could help me get even with Atalanta. I'm sure she would be thinking the same thing.

The only problem was, Bast had chickened out. I couldn't find her anywhere, and even had to resort to asking carter to find her for me. Just as I was about to go out of the Zeus cabin to go the breakfast (Artemis kicked me out), I saw Carter dragging Bast, who was kicking and screaming like a little girl er, cat.

I ran over to them, grinning from ear to ear. I gave carter a big hug. "Thanks a lot!" She put down Bast, who glared att me, before crossing her arm and humph-ing.

Carter blushed. "Uh…no problem. Now, excuse me. Some trainees need to be well…trained." With that, he summoned a portal, and went back to Brooklyn House.

"Why do I have to do this again?" Bast asked angrily. She was taking deep breaths, like a mantra to calm her down.

"You made a deal! Plus, you lost." I smirked. It was true, and she knew it.

"I swear to Ra, if I could strangle you right now…" Bast grumbled. "But fine. What do you want me to do?"

Immediately, my stomach made itself known. A loud rumbling sound was heard by both me and Bast.

"First, steal me some soda. I'm thirsty." I walked back to my cabin, smirking. My day just got a lot better. Maybe I won't even have to do my camp activities after all, and focus on getting Anubis back, and getting my revenge on Atalanta.

As I closed the door, I heard Bast complaining. "Where in Set's name am I supposed to get soda?"

**B  
A  
S  
T**

Stupid daughter of Zeus. She thinks she's _so _mighty just because her daddy's the king of the Olympians. Well, I think that Ra's an even better king, and he doesn't even have that blasted doomsday bolt!

Grumbling to myself, I snatched up some coke from a kid's hand before he could drink from it.

"Hey! I bought that from Travis for five drachmas!" the kid complained. He had the looks of a son of Nemesis, so I better watch out. Nemesis was known for always getting even, and her plans almost never fail, like Athena's.

"Thalia's orders." I said, figuring that I might as well put the blame on her, since she technically ordered me too. Oh Ra, if Horus and the other gods ever hear about this…this is going to scar me for the rest of my immortal life.

Before the kid could complain even more, I walked over to Thalia's cabin, threw open the door, and handed her the can.

"Wow, that was fast. Where did you get it?"

"I snatched it from the kitchen." I lied. Hopefully, I would be convincing enough. Thalia drank the coke, and the moment it touched her lips, her skin immediately turned hot pink. I resisted the urge to laugh, but it was just too funny. By the time I had stopped laughing, I was already rolling all over the floor.

"What the Zeus?" she did a spit-take, wiping her mouth with her hand. "Where did you really get this?" she asked furiously. Her pink skinwas now turning into a shade of violet. Whoever Travis was, he just made my day.

"Uh, from some Nemesis kid who said he bought it from some Travis…" I trailed off. Thalia looked like a woman ready to kill.

"TRAVIS!" she shrieked. "YOU'RE DEAD!"

I groaned. This was going to be a _looong_ week.

**Z  
I  
A**

Carter hated me. And I hated myself even more.

He thought last night was just a bet. And I couldn't blame him. After all, there was a part in my mind that really wanted to win that bet. Oh, how I hated that bet. It broke Carter and me apart.

Then, I remembered. Atalanta lost. So I get to order her around for the rest of the week. Bu then again, the bet was all for fun, at least in my opinion, so how was I going to pay Atalanta back?

I didn't actually feel thrilled about the thought of getting a slave. I felt horrible. But then again, this is Atalanta we're talking about, the bitch who broke up carter and I.

I smiled. I may hate slavery, but I am going to make her week a living Hades.

I was at the library, picking up scrolls for my classes, when all of a sudden, Sadie burst into the room, with a kicking, yelling, and cursing Atalanta being dragged by a pair of _shabti_ behind her. The two statues seem to be developing a layer of frost around them, but they didn't seem to mind. Atalanta was looking at me like she wanted to kill me, and I almost wanted to believe her.

"I don't want to be a freaking slave!" Atalanta protested, glowering at Sadie. "Now let me go."

"Oh, stop being so whiny." Sadie quipped. "And I thought that children of Khione were tough."

"We are!" Atalanta retorted. "What are you implying?"

"Nothing."

"Um Sadie, what's going on here?" I asked curiously. Did she really take that stupid bet seriously?

"Oh, the bet, remember?" Sadie said nonchalantly.

"Oh, right." I answered, smirking at Atalanta evilly. This was it. I was so going to get back at Atalanta for ruining me and Carter. I was so engrossed in the idea of revenge that I didn't notice one of the scrolls fall from the bundle in my hands, and so naturally, I slipped on it. Clumsy me

Sadie rolled her head back in laughter. Atalanta laughed too, but it was muffled by the _shabti_'_s_ hand covering her mouth.

I started to pick up the scrolls, but Sadie grabbed my arm before I could pick one up. "Let Atalanta do it." She suggested. She snapped her fingers, and the _shabti_ released Atalanta.

"Why do I have to do it?" she complained.

"Slaves for a week, remember?" Sadie said.

Atalanta grumbled, but she started kneeling and picking up all the scrolls I dropped.

"Seriously, what with Egyptians and scrolls? That's like, so cliché, you know." Atalanta complained, putting them all on a table nearby. She grabbed one, and pulled it apart, reading the page fervently. I smiled to myself. All of these scrolls were written in ancient Egyptian. There's no way she could read it. Then, I caught a glimpse of the title of the scroll, and frowned, before chaos followed:

_The Book on Making Exploding Animals._

As soon as she opened the scroll fully, a frog leaped out.

"Holy Zeus!" she shrieked, dropping the scroll in surprise. A cow came out, followed by a donkey, a chicken, a horse, a monkey, and finally a pig. "What is this, a farm?"

"What the Sadie glance at the animals in awe. That is, before they exploded at the same time.

Flesh, blood, bones, and guts rained down on us. The monkey's head fell on top of Sadie's head, while intestines draped over Atalanta's shoulders like a scarf.

"EWWWW!" Sadie shrieked, slapping the monkey's head away. "Gross!"

"This is your fault Zia!' Atalanta accused, pulling the intestines out of her shoulders. Sadie tried to run out, but she slipped on some blood, and fell facedown on a heap of flesh. Sadie flailed like a fish out of water, constantly slipping on the carpet of animal blood that now covered the entire floor, Ceiling, walls, etc. "This is gross!" she screamed, managing to get on her feet. Her entire face was covered in blood, so she looked like the murder victim from one of those horror movies that Carter and I used to watch.

I flinched at the sight of her. Luckily, no body parts landed on me, except for the blood, but I wasn't terrified of that, since I was pretty much used to it.

Now, I'm starting to regret this. Maybe having an impulsive, ADHD demigod in a building full of potentially deadly magic was a really, really bad idea.

**I  
R  
I  
S**

Wow. Drea's my slave. For a week. Somebody slap me. I must be hallucinating

I plopped down on my bed. My few other siblings had gone down to breakfast, but Drea had pulled me aside to explain the situation. We were alone in my cabin, with the drapes over the windows, and the door locked. I still can't believe that I had joined on a bet that I didn't even know I joined in, but at least I won, for the better or for the worse. I leaned back on me headboard, and smirked at Drea playfully.

"So you're my slave. What else is new?"

Drea pouted. "You're taking this way too calmly."

"Nah." I chuckled. "It's just that you…my slave…it's like a dream come true."

Drea raised an eyebrow. "You dreamed of me being your slave?"

I felt my cheeks getting hot. "No! I mean-"

I didn't know how to get out of this. The truth was, I liked Drea, _a lot._ But I don't think she liked me in the same way. Sure, we flirted a lot, but that was it. Just harmless flirting.

Then Drea smiled. "You know what, I think that it's kinda cute." She lied down beside me. I felt like fainting. Me and Drea, on the same bed? Thank you dad!

I didn't know what to say. "Gah?"

Drea thinks that me thinking about her is cute? This was just like, my dream come true! Oh great, I sound like Aphrodite.

"So, what do you want me to do first, master?" she smiled. I had always loved her smile. It was one of the first things I liked about her. Not her looks, not her voice, but her smile. And I fell for her even more when I learned that she had an even more pleasing personality. She was shy and polite, which I found kinda cute. Now, I know that other guys will take advantage of this situation by making her take her top off, or even make her dance naked in front of them, but Drea's special to me, and I am going to treat her with as much respect as possible.

"Well, do you uh…want to play?" I asked sheepishly. I mentally cursed myself. Play? I sounded like a freaking three-year old!

But apparently, Drea took it the other way around. Her eyes widened. "Wait, are you saying that you were thinking of me in _that_ way? Ewww! Pervert!" she leaped out of bed, and stared at me incredulously.

"No! Not like that!" I defended myself poorly. Drea was starting to hyperventilate. "I mean, do you want to play games or something!"

Drea blew out a sigh of relief. "I though...you meant...you know..._that._" she gulped.

"Please, don't make this embarrassing." I pleaded.

I changed my mind. This isn't dream. It's more of a nightmare.

**Well, I didn't know what I just wrote. Send me ideas on what you want the slaves to do! REVIEW!**


	2. Monday Part 1

**Another update. Now read!**

S  
A  
D  
I  
E

I was teaching the ankle-biters about how _not_ to use divine words when Nico barged in the classroom. It totally took me by surprise, and even more so when he kneeled down and hugged my legs.

"Sadie, I'm so sorry!" he shouted at the top of his voice. The ankle-biters looked at him curiously, and so did I. What the bloody hell was he talking about? I felt my temper rising, slowly. It is rather hard teaching four-year old magicians how to use magic, and just when I finally captured their attention, Nico just had to come bursting through.

"The zombie boy is funny." One commented, pointing at Nico. The rest of them started laughing. I couldn't help but chuckle a little myself. It was very funny sight really. Nico was on his knees, hugging my legs while muttering "I'm sorry" like some sort of mantra, then he just made a fool of himself even more by giving my knees sloppy wet kisses!

"Nico, get off me!" I kicked him away. It was rude, I know, but this was just too bloody embarrassing. The ankle-biters were now on the floor, laughing. Funny how something that happens out of the blue catches their attention more than someone who was trying to get all of them to face the blackboard for _two hours!_

"Nico, what's wrong with you?" I asked. "Did Carter put you on a crazy spell or something?"

He looked up, and his chocolate-brown eyes met mine. They were the first things I felt in love with, other than the black clothes. "No." Nico shook his head. "It's actually about the other day. You know, when you and I were talking about-"

"Shush!" I covered his mouth before he could say the _s-_ word. I did not fancy having a talk with Amos, wondering why the ankle-biters suddenly know sex.

"We've got children in here!" I glanced at the children briefly, being thankful that they weren't listening for a bit. "If you really want to talk about it, go to my room. I'll catch up with you there."

Nico nodded, and got to his feet. Before he went out the door, I called him.

"Nico?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever, ever do that again. You understand?"

He gulped. I know, I know. I can be really scary when I want to be. Must be a combination of the glaring eyes, frowning mouth, and the hands on the hips that made him scared. And just to clarify: he was _not_ scared by the flaming staff I was holding in my hand.

I trudged up to my bedroom, and slammed the bedroom door behind me. "What was that all about? Do you want to scar the kids for life?"

Nico was sitting on the edge of my bed, swinging his legs like a child. He had a frantic expression on his face. I put my hands to my hips, glared at him, and took a deep breath. "Okay, start." I ordered.

"I'm so sorry I asked us to have sex. I didn't know what it was. Amos told me now, though. It was the most embarrassing thing I ever did in my entire life. Please, forgive me. I promise I will never ask it again until we're married." he said the words so fast I could barely hear them.

His words jumbled together in my ears. "What? Say that again, slowly."

"I'm so sorry I asked us to have sex. I didn't know what it was. Amos told me now, though." He paused for a breath. "It was the most embarrassing thing I ever did in my entire life. Please, forgive me. I promise I will never ask it again until we're married."

Well, that was certainly unexpected. I had wondered what ever happened between Nico and Amos' "Talk", and I was bloody sure that Nico told him everything that happened in my room. Curse his big mouth.

I decided to tease him further, just for the fun of it. "Whoa, hold up. Who said that we're getting married?"

Nico blushed. It was _that_ obvious, since his skin was so pale that the reddish tint became more noticeable. "But, we're dating, right?" he asked.

I chuckled. "Yes, we are. But that doesn't mean that we're going to get married. You might never know, maybe in a few years I'd actually fall for someone else like," I looked at him playfully, "Someone like Walt."

"Walt?" Nico gasped. "I knew I should've sent him to Hades!"

"Well, we are going out for a walk later, as friends-" I said with a wink.

"What? A walk…as _friends_!" he scowled.

"Yes, friends." I nodded my head. It wasn't true, of course. But Nico was getting so riled up, it was fun seeing him become jealous.

He waved his hand away dismissively. "Okay, fine. Go to Walt. I'll be staying here." I heard him add under his breath, "if you need me."

So fine, it was a bit cruel to tease him like that, I know. I sat beside Nico, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry. I'll always need you."

I left him there on my bed, wondering about what I said to him.

T  
H  
A  
L  
I  
A

"Bast!" I said in a singsong voice.

"What?" she grumbled, stomping out of my kitchen. Yes, I have a kitchen. Funny how polishing aegis in front of Annabeth's eyes works wonders, doesn't it?

"I need you to get my laundry." I said. "Make sure you get them all. They're probably with the naiads in the lake. There's five sets of underwear, six pairs of bra, about three short shorts, four dark skinny jeans, and about a dozen t-shirts. Now, go."

"Why so many clothes?" Bast asked grumpily.

"Hey, I'm a girl. It's implied. Now get them, then leave them somewhere to dry." I jumped back on my bed, grinning. After she left, I went to the kitchen, where there was a sandwich on a plate. I grabbed it, and went back on my bed, eating the sandwich and watching pro wrestling. This week is going to be great.

I shouldn't have spoken so soon.

After about twenty minutes, Bast came in with smiles on her face. "Hey, I'm done! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a frisky sandwich that needs to be eaten." She went to the kitchen, and I heard the familiar clanking as Bast threw out some pots. "Where is it?"

My gaze dropped on the half-eaten sandwich. "Was it on a silver plate?" I asked.

"Huh?" Bast looked up. "Yes."

"What did you put in it?"

"Tuna Friskies…why?"

I spit out a chewed sandwich. "No wonder it tasted like crap." I spewed more of the sandwich, and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

Bast glared at me when she saw the sandwich. "You ate it?"

"I was hungry!"

"You could've made you own!" she huffed.

"Why would I, when it was already there! Plus I WAS HUNGRY!"

"Whatever." Bast rolled her eyes. "But whatever you do, don't go outside." With that, she walked into one of the rooms in my cabin (Yes, my cabin has individual rooms. Got a problem with that?).

I wondered what she meant by that, when I heard a chorus of laughter coming from outside. I peeked through the window, and noticed about half the entire camp pointing at my cabin and laughing their heads off at something. It was really irritating, and the fact that it was _my _cabin made it worse.

I threw the door open and stepped outside, trying to find what they were laughing at. Immediately, I wished Dad would just smite me on the spot.

"BAST!" I shrieked. Remind me to wring that cat's neck after I deal with this.

She had strung my bras and underwear together, and hung it like banners across my porch! The ends were hung on the two side of my porch with nails (where did she get those?), and now pretty much the whole camp could now see them. She even had the guts to put in the flower-printed pink underwear, the black lingerie, the thongs, and the zebra-striped bra that Annabeth gave me for Christmas in there!

"I see London, I see France. I see Thalia's underpants!" Travis and Connor sang. The rest of the campers were throwing their back in laughter. Even Percy was rolling on the ground, laughing. I spotted Chiron in the back too, chuckling a little.

Well, let's just say after that after that little incident, I decided to uh, lower down their laughter. The Stolls would be spoon-fed for a week, Percy is still twitching from shock, Most of the campers either have a broken arm or leg, and most of them are probably cursing me to death. I slammed the door behind me, put my back on the door, and slowly slid into the floor. My entire face felt like it was burning. Oh, Bast is SO dead!

**Poor Thalia…and nice one Bast! Anyway, what do you think? I need more ideas people! Please be specific.**


	3. Goodbyes

Hello, my fellow readers, followers, and reviewers.

I'll just cut it to the chase, then….but PLEASE, BEFORE YOU START MAKING ANY DECISIONS, _**READ ALL OF THIS FIRST.**_

I AM QUITTING FANFICTION…FOR GOOD.

I am so sorry, but schoolwork is taking up loads of my time, and I cannot find any more time to continue to update my stories. I want all of you to know how much I want to continue, but I simply…can't. But wait! I said I quit, but _I never said that I'll finish this account._ **I gave it to a close friend of mine, and a fellow writer whom I know will love to continue what I started.** He may, or may not, make a new story, or just continue mine, but all of it's his choice. So please, don't be disappointed. He's a better write than I ever was anyway, at least, in my opinion.

Also, **I gave him permission to change the penname**, so don't be surprised if the stories come under a different name. Anyway, by the time you guys read this, I would've asked him to upload it himself, so anytime the pennname might change. So, to everybody who's reading this…goodbye. And God bless you all.


	4. Sorry guys

Hi guys!

Ark here (see…penname…)! Just wanted to let you know that **I will be continuing** the two stories **"Searching for the Heir of the Time Lord"**, as well as **"Misconceptions and Misunderstandings"**, since I can see a good future for those two stories.

Also, I will be making a **new story** titled **"Dreams Unfulfilled"**. It's a PJO/Kane Chronicles crossover.

Summary:

_He didn't know what to do. Save the girl that ruined his life, or stand back and keep his secret? With black eyes matching an indifferent expression, he watched the axe make its way down…and took until the last second before reacting. AU, takes place directly after Last Olympian and The Serpent's Shadow. Heroes of Olympus never happened._

Anyway, I'll probably update about once a week for each story, but it depends on my time. But, I promise you, ONCE A WEEK PER STORY.

Oh, and John (the previous owner of this account) also wanted to say how sorry he is for keeping you guys waiting for nothing like that. He said that you guys are the best, and that you guys don't deserve that, so giving the account away was the better idea. I was so honored he gave it to me.

See you guys in…what was it again? Reviews? Or something…


End file.
